fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Yorktown (CV-10)
Essex class The Essex class was a class of fleet aircraft carriers the United States Navy. Along with the ships of the Ticonderoga-class, whose hulls were longer by a few meters, 17 aircraft carriers were completed by the end of World War II, 7 others followed until 1950. Essex class is the most numerous series of capital ships ever produce in the 20th Century. After the older carriers of the U.S. Navy had initially led the struggle against the Japanese advance in the Pacific and stopped the modern carriers of the Essex class took over the part in big oofensive from the end of 1943. No vessels of the Essex class was lost, either by enemy action or by accidents. After the Second World War, most of this class aircraft carrier were modernized and served some well into the 80s in the fleet. The Essex class in Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon includes carriers USS Yorktown (CV-10), USS Hornet (CV-12) and USS Bunker Hill (CV-17). Not to be confused with the also presented in the mod USS Yorktown (CV-5) from the Yorktown class. The armanent of the Essex-class matches the original quite well, but lacks a few 12.7-mm guns and all 20-mm Oerlikon guns. Overall, the carriers are better armed than the Yorktown-class and fully crewed aircraft difficult to attack. Targeting enemy ships is helpless, as the 12.7-mm guns can only fire anti-aircraft shells. The captain of the ship can turn by pressing the ↑ key to the camera in the "crow's nest" of the ship, which gives it a very good overview. Unlike the Japanese aircraft carriers American carriers has not only the captain, but also each weapon station has a radar, which is designed to simulate the improved fire control of the Americans. A special feature that originated in Forgotten Hope, is the elevator, that can be related to the aircraft from the hangar to the deck. The use of the elevator is relatively complicated, so it is rarely used. USS Yorktown (CV-10) She is named after the Battle of Yorktown of the American Revolutionary War, and is the fourth U.S. Navy ship to bear the name. Initially to have been named Bon Homme Richard, she was renamed Yorktown while under construction to commemorate USS Yorktown (CV-5), lost at the Battle of Midway in June 1942. Yorktown was commissioned in April 1943, and participated in several campaigns in the Pacific Theater of Operations, earning 11 battle stars and the Presidential Unit Citation. Decommissioned shortly after the end of the war, she was modernized and recommissioned in the early 1950s as an attack carrier (CVA), and then eventually became an antisubmarine carrier (CVS). She was recommissioned too late to participate in the Korean War but served for many years in the Pacific, including duty in the Vietnam War, in which she earned five battle stars. Late in her career she served as a recovery ship for the Apollo 8 space mission, was used in the movie Tora! Tora! Tora! which recreated the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor and in the science fiction film The Philadelphia Experiment. Yorktown was decommissioned in 1970 and in 1975 became a museum ship at Patriot's Point, Mount Pleasant, South Carolina. She is a National Historic Landmark. Category:Equipment of the USA Category:Watercrafts of the USA Category:Aircraft Carriers Category:American Equipment Category:Watercrafts